Envenenada
by la tipa
Summary: ¿Por qué ginny qeasley quiere envenenarse? Una obsesión, un cambio y muchas preguntas. Un beso puede que no salve una vida pero cambia un mundo. espero k os guste bss
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi 2º ff k espero no quitar. es algo corto tendrá como mucho 5 capitulos**

**Por supuesto es d gin y draco**

**Espero k os guste y k m deis vuestra opinión para ver si continuo. **

**Lema d este ff:**

_La vida no se mide por los momentos que respiras_

_sino por los que te dejan sin aliento_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Y allí volvía a estar con la mirada fija en su espalda como tantas otras veces. Apartó la mirada tras unos breves segundos y siguió con su lectura. Era imposible no notar su presencia, parecía que cada célula de su cuerpo la avisaba de su presencia. Siempre que él estaba al alcance de sus ojos ella no podía dejar de mirarle aunque fuese dos segundos, siempre que oía su nombre sus oídos parecían agudizarse y escuchar lo que en otra ocasión le hubiese parecido imposible, cuando percibía ese olor y se giraba buscándole aunque la mayoría de las veces era solo otro chico con la misma colonia.

Estaba obsesionada, no sabía el por qué, no sabía el cuándo ni el cómo, solo sabía que desde hacía meses su mirada siempre se dirigía a él en cuanto entraba en el gran comedor, que se desconcentraba cuando él estaba en la biblioteca, que parecía que todos sus sentidos se ponían alerta en cuanto él estaba a su vista.

Merlín, que idiota era!!!!

Se levantó del banco donde estaba leyendo y se marchó tras ver que el grupito slythering no se marcharía. Caminó tranquilamente atravesando el patio pasando cerca del grupo pero no miró ni una sola vez hacia ellos. Estaba obsesionada pero no era estupida, no quería que nadie se diese cuando de aquella maldición.

Caminó tranquilamente y decidió que por ese día ya había tenido suficiente de obsesión y tormento. Fue fuera del castillo, a la parte donde nadie iba. Era una zona demasiado peligrosa pues un paso en falso haría que cayeses a unas rocas puntiagudas junto al borde del lago. Se sentó en su roca y disfrutó del sol invernal mientras una brisa fría la despejaba. Sacó el libro de su capa y siguió leyendo.

Se quedó allí toda la tarde hasta que el sol dejó de calentar lo suficiente para que el frío la hiciese tiritar. La gustaba el frío pero tampoco quería coger una pulmonía ni mucho menos hipotermia.

Caminó hasta el gran comedor para la cena ojeando alguna parte interesante del libro que aún no la había quedado clara la explicación. Ni siquiera los gritos del grupo que pasaba a su lado más rápido la distrajeron de su lectura hasta que el nombre resonó por el pasillo.

-Draco!!- pansy parkinson pasó a su lado corriendo- Esperame amorcito-

Vio como la chica corría hasta el rubio que no la prestó atención hasta que esta se enganchó a su brazo con demasiado ímpetu.

La mirada que draco dirigió a la chica fue matadora pero no hizo ningún gesto para soltarla. Y no supo como pero creyó ver que la miraba de reojo un segundo. Al ver como volvían a caminar se dijo que eran alucinaciones suyas. Ella era invisible para él, al igual que para todos.

Se sentó en la mesa griffindor y cenó tranquilamente de espaldas a la mesa slythering. Siguió ojeando el libro mientras cenaba.

Fue a coger su zumo de calabaza cuando una extraña sensación de ser observada dejó su mano en el aire. Giró la cabeza y miro a todas las mesas. Ni una sola mirada se dirigía a ella, como siempre. Apartó sus alucinaciones, empezaba a creer de verdad que estaba loca. Se levantó pronto de la cena para ir a la biblioteca a mirar un par de libros antes de irse a dormir.

La encantaba la biblioteca y pasear entre sus estanterías. Adoraba leer, era lo que más la gustaba, a parte del quidditch claro. Cada libro era un mundo diferente que ella deseaba conocer, hundirse en sus palabras e integrarse en ese nuevo mundo que la alejaba tanto de ese que ya conocía. Caminó hasta una de las secciones más alejadas y a la que menos gente iba si no era por obligación, bueno al igual que todas las demás, a pocos les gustaba estar en la biblioteca. Biblioteca era igual a estudiar y eso era una maldición imperdonable.

Miró entre los libros ojeando algún que otro, buscando la respuesta a esa pregunta que la rondaba por la cabeza. Sonrió al encontrar el libro. Esa iba a ser la solución a lo que la atormentaba. A veces haría una fiesta en honor a las pociones, que tanto la ayudaban.

-Que Weasley buscando un filtro de amor para conquistar a Potter?-

Reconoció su voz al instante y como la odio. El chico se acercó a ella que no se atrevió a mirarle. Podía sentir cada vez su presencia más cerca de ella y como ésta la atormentaba.

El rubio la quitó el libro y abrió los ojos incrédulo. Ella le miró tranquila y le quitó el libro de las manos.

-Metete en tus asuntos Malfoy- y le retó con la mirada

-Tu también deberías hacer lo mismo y dejar de perseguirme y observarme como una niña enamoradiza-

Frunció el ceño y le miró con arrogancia como había aprendido de él.

-Creo que deberías ir a que te hagan una revisión, tu locura empieza a ser exagerada, empiezas a tener alucinaciones-

Tenía que irse, pero no lo hacía, no podía, esa parte de ella que tanto detestaba había ganado a la racional.

-Yo creo Weasley- dio un paso hacia ella pero no se movió, no cedería ante él- que no sabes mentir y mucho menos fingir, veo como me observas en cada momento, como me analizas-

-Se que te tienes en un pedestal pero no eres ni mierda en mi zapato Malfoy, buscate una vida- y con eso dio un paso para irse pero él la detuvo agarrandola del brazo

-Te aseguro que ya tengo una vida que tu perturbas en cada instante Weasley- notaba la rabia en la voz de él

-Que demonios quiere decir eso?- le miró y eso fue un error

Sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros. Notaban la respiración del otro en su cara pero ninguno se apartó sino que siguieron mirándose con rabia.

-A quien quieres envenenar?-

-A mi- y con un tiron se soltó y se marchó de allí

Corrió hasta su habitación. Merlín que demonios acababa de hacer??? Que acababa de pasar???

**Espero k os haya gustado muxos bss**


	2. Chapter 2

Contestando a vuestros rews:

-shiorita: lo d las faltas, en realidad no le presto mucha atención, si me saltó algún acento pos se pasó y lo d los signos d interrogación y exclamación m gusta ponerlo asi aunque se perfectamnt que asi no s escribe xo... Gracias x tus comentarios k he tenido en cuenta, espero k t siga gustando el ff y m dejes más comentarios ok muxos bss

- a-grench: m alegra k t haya gustado. A mi m hace gracia estas situaciones y mucho, obsesionars es una sco jeje. Espero k sigas el ff bss

- Nanita: muchas gracias, espero k t siga gustando la continuación muxo bss

- javiera: como siempre muxas gracias, tus rws m levantan el animo en ambos ff, muxos bbss y gracias

**Aqui os dejo otro capitulito, espero k os guste**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

Se había quedado sin palabras, demasiado estupefacto para ver imposible hacer otra cosa que no fuese mirar como se marchaba corriendo la pelirroja. Había esperado cualquier cosa, salvo esa. Cuando la chica desapareció aún miraba por donde ella se había ido incapaz de procesar pensamiento alguno salvo las palabras que aún resonaban en sus oídos.

¿Quería la weasley suicidarse?

Tras cinco minutos de estar parado en el mismo sitio y con la misma cara de alucinado, reaccionó y caminó a su habitación como les había dicho a los demás.

Los pensamientos caóticos llenos de preguntas no dejaron de atormentarlo ni cuando se tuvo que tomar una poción para dormir. En su pensamiento estaba únicamente la chica que parecía atormentarlo desde hacía meses.

Él recordaba muy bien como empezó todo.

Escapaba de Pansy, otra vez. Eran amigos y la conocía demasiado bien para saber que la imagen que mostraba ante todos era una mentira pero a ela la divertía así que la dejaba tranquila, pero ahora se había aficionado a ser una lapa sobre todo porque sabía lo mucho que lo aborrecía y ese parecía ser uno de sus juegos preferidos, molestar a draco malfoy el chico de hielo.

Escuchó un pequeño grito en el pasillo pero ni siquiera se molestó en interesarse pero se topo con una escenita no muy agradable.

Era la chica Weasley y parecía bastante molesta porque aquel chico la tuviese agarrada con fuerza de las muñecas contra la pared. Él jamás ayudaría a un Weasley por muy en apuros que estuviese pero odiaba a los hombre que intentaban "imponer" su voluntad de manera violenta a las mujeres.

-Vamos pequeña se que quieres esto tanto como yo- e iba a besarla mientras weasley forcejeaba por soltarse

Caminó hasta ellos para darle un puñetazo a ese degenerado pero un segundo después nadie necesitaba su ayuda. El agresor estaba en el suelo agarrandose con las manos su entrepierna mientras lloriqueaba. No se dio cuenta de que la weasley le observaba contrariada para pasar a enfadada cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Algo pasó en ese momento que no podía describir pero algo cambió.

Weasley se inclino a recoger su mochila y miro al chico que aun lloriqueaba miedoso.

-La próxima vez te la corto-

Le miró de reojo y se fue como si nada alejándose de ellos. Se acercó al chico que estaba en el suelo.

-Si le pones una mano sin su consentimiento a alguna chica, yo no solo te la cortaré sino que además te humillaré como jamás lo hará nadie-

El chico había sido lo suficientemente listo para tomar en serio la amenaza.

Se asombró cuando al día siguiente no hubo ni un comentario sobre lo que había pasado pero empezó a escuchar en el grupo masculino comentarios sobre que la chica Weasley era una estrecha y frígida. Quiso dar una paliza al chico en cuestión pero la extensión de las murmuraciones era demasiada como para evitar una menor propagación. Pero no hubo ni un comentario sobre su presencia, cualquier chica lo hubiese contado y algo se murmuraría pero era como si nunca hubiese existido la tarde anterior. Ella no había dicho nada.

Y todo cambió.

Se vio a si mismo observando a la pelirroja, analizándola. Él no alardeaba sin razón pero conocía a las chicas y su manera de actuar, y el comportamiento de ginny weasley era totalmnt distinto al de cualquier chica.

Muchas por no decir todas se hubiesen echado a llorar y quedar algo traumatizadas por aquel acto de "imposición de fuerza", pero ginny Weasley no. Estaba tranquila desayunando y se vía claramnt que la tarde anterior no la había afectado lo más mínimo. Se la veía descansada, despierta y con el mismo vigor de siempre.

Cada día parecía descubrir algo nuevo de ella aunque fuese muy poca cosa era algo nuevo que lo intrigaba y lo dejaba con ganas de más, lo atraía como nada lo había hecho. Y como lo aborrecía.

Ginny Weasey no era una chica para nada corriente. Era alegre y conocía a casi todo el mundo pero de ahí no pasaba. Se llevaba con algunos mejor pero parecía como si entre ella y los demas hubiese una barrera que les impedía cercarse totalmente a ella, una barrera que ella imponía. No dejaba que nadie entablase una estrecha amistad, nada con demasiado apego. Ella trababa amistad como una especie de compañerismo pero nunca de una amistad donde estuviesen pendientes de ella, donde cuando entraba en el gran comedor nadie se extrañase porque se sentase sola. Ella si quería sentarse con un grupo lo hacía y ellos la recibían más que encantados pero sino nadie la llamaba, nadie parecía depender de su amistad, como confidente, ayuda potencial, es decir como grandes amigos o mejores amigos.

Aún se asombraba de las cosas que sabía de ella. De todo lo que había descubierto observándola como sabía que ella había empezado también ha hacer con él.

Y esa situación era horrible. Parecía obsesionado. Cuando se levantaba solo quería ir corriendo al gran comedor y comprobar que estaba allí, el día no parecía tener sentido si no la veía cada mañana. Se encontraba buscándola con la mirada y una cabellera roja le aceleraba el pulso fuera de su control. Le atormentaba en sueños, cuando estudiaba y no podía ir a la biblioteca porque sabía que allí estaba ella y su presencia le atormentaría tanto que no podría leer ni una frase en toda la tarde.

Odiaba esa situación y estaba cansado de ella, de ver como le observaba como su presencia la afectaba tanto como la de ella a él. Las miradas furtivas iban a acabar por mucho que a los demás les molestase o alterase. Iba a tener a Ginny Weasley.

Pero aquellas simples palabras le habían desarmado. Ginny Weasley quería envenenarse ¿Por qué?

**Espero k os haya gustado nos vemos. arrivederci**


	3. capitulo 3

_Hi he vuelto con otro capitulin jeje. He tardao lo mio xo la uni m consume ¬¬_

_Muxa gracias x los rews:_

_yani: m alegra k t guste no sabes cuanto spero no tardar tanto xa el proxim cap, espero k t guste el cap_

_karkinos: eso d k ginny pase de harry t mola muxisimo, no? jeje xo ninguno aparece en el ff, s puede decir k Ginny tiene su mundo y ellos el suyo y no se mezclan, asi k si Ginny pasa de harry jiji. espero k aunk no ponga nada de h/g sigas el ff, muxos bss_

_dana: m alegro k t haya gustado y t siga gustando, sigue poniendom k t parece x si tngo k mejorar, m gustan las criticas constructuvas jeje, muxos bss_

_Javiera: tu como siempre animandom, muxas gracias, ya sabes k m animas muxisimo a seguir_

_zape: siento haber tardo en subir el cap, xo espero k t guste el capitulo y sigas leyendo el ff, muxhas gracias y muxos besotes_

**_Aqui otro capi con sorpresas y más cercania entre nuestros protas, sube la temperaturaaaaaaa jeje _**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_**

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que el rubio la había dicho: "tengo una vida que tu perturbas en cada instante"

Era horrible no poder casi ni comer porque esas simples palabras la atormentasen hasta tal punto que su inteligencia se viese mermada a nada.

Volvió a cerrar el libro incapaz de leer una vez más, de las ciento de veces que había leído, la misma frase.

Notó una presencia y supo al instante quien era. Cerró los ojos intentando convencerse de que sus alucinaciones empezaban a ser graves. ¡¡Él no podía estar allí!! Era imposible, nadie sabía ni mucho menos iba a aquel lugar salvo ella.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y giró la cabeza un poco y hay estaba él, apoyado en la pared mirándola fijamente. Se convenció a si misma que era una coincidencia que estuviese allí, simplemente él estaría huyendo otra vez de Pansy, había ido a parar allí y se había encontrado con que ella frecuentaba ese lugar, nada mas NADA MÁS.

Volvió la mirada al libro y lo volvió a abrir. No pensaba irse, pero era simplemente porque tendría que pasar por donde estaba él y eso sería un terrible error.

-Llevas media hora leyendo la misma frase, no creo que ahora consigas mucho más-

Su voz la llenó y produjo un cosquilleo en su espalda que la estremeció. Escuchó sus pisadas acercándose como si fuesen martillos golpeando contra sus oídos. Su presencia le aceleraba el corazón, la hacía temblar y la ponía nerviosa. Y que él se sentase a su lado y notase como su mirada seguía fija en ella no ayudaba a sus nervios. Su olor la inundó al respirar profundamente sin poder evitarlo y estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su calor corporal.

Merlín!! Gimió.

-Bueno Ginny Weasley me explicarás ahora que quisiste decir con lo de que te vas a envenenar?-

Tranquila, tranquila, solo es un chico, puedes manejarlo. Pero por mucho que se dijese eso a si misma su cuerpo no la hacia caso.

-No-

Era lo único que pudo vocalizar.

-Entonces creo que deberé asediarte hasta que me lo digas-

Eso sería un infierno en el paraíso pero un infierno al fin y al cabo.

-Es para un proyecto que hago para pociones- mintió

-Mientes- respondió suavemente

Maldijo internamente, era imposible que lo supiese.

-No lo hago- contradijo nerviosa

-Si que lo haces, cuando mientes tu tono de voz cambia, pestañeas demasiado, entre otros gestos corporales-

Eso la hizo mirarle directamente. ERROR. Estaban demasiado cerca casi hombro con hombro solo separados por unos escasos centímetros casi inexistentes. Su boca se quedo totalmente seca y al tragar tuvo que hacerlo con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que el rubio lo había escuchado. Pero no dijo nada solo la miraba con una intensidad que nunca había conocido en nadie que la hubiese mirado.

Y lo supo, la situación se la escapaba de las manos e hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado a ella. Huir.

Se levantó y se alejó con rapidez pero la voz de draco la detuvo.

-Como siempre haces, huyes. No debes temer Ginebra- dijo serio el slyhtering

-No te temo, y además, que sabrás tu de lo que hago yo?- le retó molesta

-Te conozco tanto como tú me conoces a mí- su voz era suave pero su mirada intensa

Casi salió corriendo pero como debía ir con cuidado no lo hizo, no porque el terror no lo pidiese a gritos.

Siempre hacía eso, siempre huía, no de manera literal como en aquella ocasión pero si se apartaba con delicadeza siempre que alguien intentaba acercarse a ella.

Era imposible que la conociese tanto como ella a él. Conocía cada una de sus caras, de sus gestos, de sus tonos, salvo cuando la miraba a ella.

Él no haría lo que había dicho, no lo haría, no lo hará.

d&g

Se sentó a desayunar con su libro de hierbas y sus propiedades que tantas veces había leído ya. Lo abrió por la hoja que la interesaba y repasó lo que ya se sabía de memoria. Notó a alguien sentándose frente a ella.

Era imposible, nunca se sentaría allí, era traicionar a su casa. Levantó la mirada y tragó con fuerza al verle allí sentado mirándola inescrutable pero con una sonrisa suavemente ladina.

-Que demonios haces aquí?- susurró mientras miraba de reojo para ver si les observaban

Merlín casi todo el gran comedor los observaba tanto de manera descarada como de reojo.

-Aun no has contestado a mi pregunta- respondió suavemente

Pensó con rapidez mientras se ponía nerviosa con tantas miradas en ella, odiaba que la gente la mirase.

-Dentro de media hora en el pasillo del tercer piso- murmuró entre dientes

Y levantándose se fue de allí incapaz de soportar más ese escrutinio.

Quería golpear a alguien. Todo era perfecto, ella era invisible, no se metía en problemas y tenia una vida tranquila, bueno obsesionada con draco Malfoy pero lo llevaba bien en la distancia, le miraba y se deleitaba con su presencia y ya estaba. Pero ahora él venía a atormentarla. Maldito fuera.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos en el pasillo y apareció pese a que habían quedado media hora después.

Estaba enfadada y por mucho que él la obsesionas el enfado era mayor. Abrió la puerta de una clase y le señaló que entrase. Cerró la puerta con fuerza. Draco parecía divertido.

-Asi que querías un encuentro furtivo- sonrió malicioso

-Cállate Malfoy no estoy para tonterías, que demonios creías que hacías en el gran comedor?- él intentó hablar pero le cortó- Además que te interesa lo que yo haga? Es mi vida y lo que haga con ella solo me incumbe a mi. Aléjate de mi o te pateare las pelotas-

Cuando se enfadaba siempre salía ese vocabulario tan rastrero. Y lo peor fue cuando Draco empezó a reírse. Se puso tan furiosa que no se dio cuenta de que avanzaba hacia él para pegarle un buen puñetazo, nada de bofetadas, tenía seis hermanos, ella no daba bofetadas. Pero cuando levantó el puño al instante siguiente se encontró encerrada entre los brazos del rubio que la apretaban con fuerza contra su pecho inmovilizando sus brazos.

Pero nada de eso importó cuando sentía en aliento de él en su cara y sus labios a un suspiro de juntarse.

-Por que quieres envenenarte Ginebra?- preguntó preocupado

Merlin como la gustaba su nombre en sus labios, era la forma en que lo pronunciaba, como si la acariciase. Y como su capacidad mental se había ido por el retrete no pudo decirle nada más que la verdad.

-Para que me salves-

En cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios, no pudo creer lo que había dicho, algo que ni siquiera había pensado. No supo quien de los dos estaba más asombrado pero creía que ella porque Draco tras un segundo de asombro sonrió complacido.

-Y crees que lo haría pelirroja?- preguntó mientras sus ojos brillaban

-No- fue más un quejido de terror que una palabra

-Entonces creo que yo te conozco más a ti que tu a mi-

Y la besó y como era su deber, le correspondió. Los brazos de draco se aflojaron y ella aprovecho para alzar los suyos para pasar sus manos a su nuca. En verdad no sabía lo que hacía, solo sentía y se dejaba guiar por los labios expertos de draco. Era normal que no supiese seguir el ritmo pues jamás había besado a un chico, nunca había tenido novio, nunca había dejado a ningún chico acercarse de esa forma a ella. Salvo a Draco, era imposible resistirse.

Podía haberse imaginado como era ser besada pero la sensación no era posible imaginable era millones de veces mejor.

Draco se separó lentamente y apoyó su frente en la suya.

-Nunca te han besado- comentó con la voz ronca

No dijo nada pues sabía que no era necesaria confirmación.

-Me alegra ser el primero y me gustará más ser todos los demás-

Y volvió a besarla pero esa vez con mayor pasión y fuerza como si estuviese eufórico y anhelante de ella.

El sonido del comienzo de las clases la hizo reaccionar y se separó de golpe separándole con fuerza. Le miró entre asustada, confusa y deseosa de más. Pero como siempre, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Huyó.

-Eres mía Ginebra- escuchó justo antes de salir de la clase

Corrió a su clase de transformaciones como si en ello le fuese la vida y en verdad era el corazón lo que perdería.

* * *

**bueno, bueno se pone interesante la cosa jeje. Espero k os haya gustado. Intentaré subir el proximo capitulo pronto. Muxos besotes**


	4. Chapter 4

**_He vuelto, como siempre tardando muxo. aviso q el proximo capitulo es el ultimo y lo pondré cuando termine los exam k esperemos k m vayan bien xq se si no es xa matarme jeje_**

**_muxas gracias x lo rews:_**

**_-jazmin: m alegra muxo k t guste mi ff m anima muxo a seguir los rews k m dejais x eso muxas gracias y esperok t guste este cap muxos bss_**

**_-zape: spero k ste cap tmb t guste tanto jeje aunque es un poco depre xo... siempre tiene k haber alguno xa dar mas emocion jeje, el final k es el proxim cap aun no está decidido asi k... kien sabe jeje, muxos bess m das muxos animos con tus rews gracias_**

**_-karkinos: tngo k decirt k mi pareja favorita tmb son d/g jeje ( s nota ) spero k t guste este aunk es mas... tranquilo jeje muxos bessins_**

**_-yani: va llegando el final y spero k t gust y si no dimelo m gustan las criticas jiji, muxas gracias x darm animos, muxos besotes_**

**_-javiera: tu siempre tan loca jajaja, eso d las escenas en k ellos se proclaman los dueños d una chica, aunque es bastante machista a mi aprecer tiene su morbo jajajajja :D spero k t siga gustando ya m contaras ok, y si t apetc ponerme a caldo tu hazlo jiji, muxos besines_**

**_- a-grench: estas perdonada jeje, yo tmb tngo muxas coasa k hacer, solo fijat en cuanto tardo en subir un capitulo ¬¬ jiji, spero k t gust tmb el capitulo, ya m contarás ok muxos bss no t estreses k es malo xa la salud_**

**_-vale silva: espero k siga siendo igual d fantastico, xo si no es asi dimelo ejej, siento haber tardado tanto el subir el cap, espero k m digas k tal st capitulo muxos besotes_**

**_aqui otro capitulo algo triston y emotivo, aun asi spero k os guste. Anuncio k el proximo capitulo sta abierto a sugerencias._**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

No se atrevió a ir al gran comedor en todo el día, ni ir a cualquier sitio al que iba normalmente, sino que se quedó en la sala común simplemente para no verle.

¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerse tanto dolor?

Miró el reloj y cerrando el libro y metiéndolo en el bolsillo de su capa salió con dirección a la enfermería.

En cuanto entró lo supo al ver a todos allí.

-Han llegado los resultados- anunció su padre

--

Estaba furioso, rabioso y todos se habían apartado de su camino. No la había visto en todo el día y eso le había dado un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Necesitaba verla pero ahora sobre todo tocarla. Ese beso solo había aumentado su obsesión. Ella era suya.

Salió de la sala común para ir a por algo que le quitase ese dolor de cabeza, así que se dirigió a la enfermería. Se extrañó al ver a tanta gente allí. En la entrada estaban Dumbledore, mcgonagall, para su asombro también snape pero también se preocupó al ver a los padres de Ginny allí. La señora Weasley tenía los ojos rojos y aun lloraba aunque algo menos mientras se apoyaba en su marido que parecía demacrado

La enfermera le paró.

-Que quieres?-

-Me duele muchísimo la cabeza- pero aun mirando de reojo a los padres de la pelirroja

-Entra y te traeré algo- y él así lo hizo aunque el dolor casi había desaparecido por la preocupación

La vio en cuanto paso por la puerta. Estaba de pie viendo como anochecía junto a la ventana. Veía solo su perfil pero supo que algo no iba bien, nada bien. Se acercó a ella con el corazón latiendo despavorido de la preocupación.

-Ginny estas bien? Ha ocurrido algo?-

La pelirroja solo giró la cabeza, le miró un segundo sin expresión en el rostro y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Cualquiera hubiese pensado en su situación que ginny weasley estaba normal pero él podía ver en ella mucho más. Había visto el tormento en sus ojos.

Levantó la mano y la tocó el hombro. Eso la hizo reaccionar pues se soltó con brusquedad y se apartó de él.

-No te acerques a mi Malfoy. Y no me toques, me repugna que lo hagas- el desprecio en su voz y en su rostro era palpable pero él solo contemplaba sus ojos que parecían hundirse en el vacío

Dio un paso hacía ella pero ésta retrocedió. No iba a dejar que se marchase sin una explicación pero no pudo llevar a cabo su intención ya que la enfermera entró llevandole una botella y un vaso. Ginny aprovechó y se escabulló de la enfermería.

--

No durmió nada bien. Con las primeras luces decidió que no aguantaba más y se fue a caminar por los terrenos del colegio. Nunca imaginó, ni en sus peores pesadillas que algo así sucedería.

Iba de camino al lago cuando vio una persona parada junto a la orilla tan quieta que parecía una estatua. La reconoció al instante, su cabello eran inconfundible. Se acercó con cautela para no asustarla, quería hablar con ella ante todo.

-Ginny-

-Te lo dije Malfoy aléjate de mi, olvídate de mi. No soy nadie. Actúa como todos estos años como si yo no existiese- no se giró a mirarle ni se movió

No se atrevió a tocarla. Parecía rodeada de un aura de soledad y desamparo que le dolía solo de mirarla.

-No me iré, ni me alejaré de ti hasta que no me digas que te ocurre-

Eso pareció hundirla más, como si hubiese perdido el rumbo totalmente. La vio respirar hondo y luego girarse para mirarle directamente.

-Ginny!!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos

La chica cerró los ojos como si el grito la hubiese hecho daño.

-Tengo que irme pero antes quiero que me digas porque me besaste-

-Porque cada día me levanto con el único pensamiento de verte, porque si no te veo me vuelvo loco buscándote hasta que te encuentro, porque si no te veo al empezar el día es un tormento. No se porque me ocurre esto pero se que si no te veo más me volveré loco-

Ginny dio un paso atrás totalmente asustada y sorprendida. Había esperado cualquier cosa salvo aquella.

-GINNY!!-

Volvió a cerrar los ojos como si el grito la hubiese golpeado causándola dolor físico.

-Quien te llama?- preguntó mirando detenidamente sus reacciones

-Mi padre- no podía mirarle

-Por que?-

Entonces le miró.

-Me voy a casa- contestó melancólica

La cara de terror de Draco la impresionó.

-Aun quedan un par de semanas para las vacaciones de verano- exclamó

-GINNY TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!!-

-Fuiste a ayudarme, verdad? El día ese del chico en el pasillo- draco solo asintió y eso llenó los ojos de lagrimas a ginny- Me muero draco- eso le hizo retroceder asustado- Ayer cuando me encontraste en la enfermería me acababan de traer los resultados. No sobreviviré a este verano- las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- Me voy con mi familia-

Era incapaz de decir nada, incluso contenía la respiración incapaz de nada.

-Gracias por el beso, en verdad deseaba que fuese el primero y el único. Adiós draco, se feliz- y pasando a su lado se alejó de él

Era incapaz de reaccionar. Incapaz de pensar, de articular palabra. Acababan de arrancarle el corazón.

Cuando pudo reaccionar corrió a buscarla. Fue incluso a la sala común de griffindor pero allí le dijeron que no estaba. Al final fue a ver a snape.

-Y Weasley?- entró sin llamar

El profesor de pociones le miró con el ceño fruncido y gesto de disgusto pero no dijo nada por su comportamiento.

-Se ha marchado ya-

Se derrumbó en una de las sillas frente a la mesa frente al director de su casa.

-La diagnosticaron hace años una enfermedad. Se la puso tratamiento pero no surtió efecto y ella decidió dejar de tomar más pociones, más experimentos. Solo dijo que cuando supiesen cuanto tiempo la quedaba se lo dijesen. La dieron una cifra aproximada, podría acabar howarts, parecía hacerla ilusión acabar sus estudios pero la fecha ha cambiado y se ha adelantado más de un año. No pasará agosto-

Su mundo acababa de desmoronarse.

-No se como pero me enamoré de ella sin poder remediarlo y ni siquiera se lo he dicho-

-Bueno eso tiene solución-

**chachachaaaaaaaaaan. El final en el proximo episodio. muxos bss**


End file.
